Montre moi ton bureau et je te dirai qui tu es
by Yadonushies
Summary: Yu s'ennuie à mourir et décide donc de fouiner dans le bureau de Doji, à la recherche d'un éventuel secret à son sujet. Tsubasa, entraîné dans cette quête malgré lui, va découvrir son patron sous un tout autre angle qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais connaître.


*Passe le balai et le plumeau pour dépoussiérer ce compte* Re ! Je m'étais pas pointée depuis un long moment, entre le bac et la fac qui me joue des tours, j'ai pas trop su écrire... Mais je suis de retour !

Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans le bureau de Doji, et vu qu'il lui manque non pas une case mais tout un échiquier, j'ai décidé de taper ça. J'espère bien que je n'ai pas perdu la main. Bref bonne lecture n_n

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas MFB, et ses personnages non plus.

**Réponse aux reviews probablement périmées depuis le temps:**

**Nevada120:** J'espère que tu repasseras par ici pour lire ma réponse, sinon j'aurai l'air bien bête x) Je suis ravie que le thème t'ait plu ! Et oui c'est vraiment quelque chose qui touche sûrement une bonne partie de la population, malheureusement. J'ai pris un plaisir à écrire la scène où Tsubasa pomponnait Kyoya, ça m'a bien fait rire de le voir incapable de refuser son aide. C'est une relation que je songe à développer dans un autre OS mais il faudra que je songe à la manière de l'écrire sans rendre les personnages trop OOC.

Merci pour ton soutien et tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :) J'espère te relire à nouveau !

**Wonderinn: **Vu que tu m'as laissé des MP hier auxquels que je n'ai toujours pas répondus à cause de mes petites sorties et de la fatigue, je vais répondre à ta review là-bas en même temps que tes autres messages ! Et je vais en profiter pour laisser une review sur le nouveau chapitre du Prince Dragon ;)

* * *

_Encore un jour barbant ! _se disait Yu. En ce merveilleux lundi orageux, Doji ne lui avait confié aucune mission et il se retrouvait donc cloitré dans le QG de la Nébuleuse Noire. Il serait bien allé jouer au Beyblade dehors mais ce mauvais temps lui en empêchait. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'était dit qu'il irait bien demander à Tsubasa de l'exorciser de cet ennui profond, mais celui-ci l'envoya promener, sous prétexte qu'il avait trop de travail et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distrait.

\- Franchement il est pas drôle Tsubi ! pesta Yu en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil, une glace à la main.

Il contempla sa salle de jeu dans laquelle il passait habituellement son temps. Des peluches, des voitures électriques, des figurines, des jouets qu'ils connaissait par cœur désormais. Non, il avait besoin de plus que ça aujourd'hui. Il songea un instant à ce qui l'aiderait à tuer le temps, tout en savourant le parfum fraise de sa glace. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il aurait accepté volontiers que Doji lui raconte une de ses histoires farfelues sur le jus d'orange ou les cactus.

Doji.

Mais oui c'était ça la solution ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage suite à cette soudaine illumination. Il regarda le cadran de l'horloge sur le mur. Excellent. Il était exactement 13h et c'était l'heure à laquelle Doji daignait quitter son bureau pour aller déjeuner. C'était donc le moment parfait pour aller fouiner là dedans. Il y trouverait forcément quelque chose d'intéressant. Il ne conservait pas uniquement des dossiers sur ses plans diaboliques ou sur des bladeurs potentiellement enquiquineurs, si ? Yu se devait d'en avoir le cœur net. Ayant terminé son cornet, il se leva promptement et se mit en route.

\- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser finalement, héhé !

* * *

\- Mais pourquoi j'y arrive pas ?!

Yu menait un duel acharné contre la porte d'entrée du bureau de Doji. Évidemment, cette dernière avait un avantage considérable sur le blond en restant aussi impénétrable que le serait un coffre fort. Après le cinquième essai de crochetage de serrure, Yu se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Il perdait un temps d'exploration précieux en bataillant contre cette maudite porte. Et s'il se faisait prendre ?

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais Yu ? demanda une voix familière.

Le cœur de l'enfant rata un battement. C'en était donc fini de lui ? Il avait sûrement de longues années à vivre et voilà qu'il les jetait par la fenêtre à cause de sa curiosité mal placée. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à son locuteur avant de soupirer de soulagement.

\- Tsubasa ?! Me refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai eu trop peur ! J'ai cru que c'était un des gardes ou pire, Doji.

\- Ravi de constater que tu ne reconnais toujours pas ma voix… rétorqua Tsubasa, la mine contrariée.

Le rythme cardiaque du cadet se régula petit à petit quand il prit réellement conscience de la présence de son ami.

\- Oh mais attends vu que t'es là, ça veut dire que tu t'es enfin décidé à venir t'amuser un peu ? demanda Yu les yeux brillants.

\- Ne t'emballe pas, je revenais juste des toilettes. Sinon tu m'expliques ?

Yu pouffa une énième fois, déçu avant de tout raconter à l'argenté.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, récapitula Tsubasa, tu t'ennuyais à mourir et la meilleure idée qui t'est venue à l'esprit, c'était de fouiller dans le bureau de Doji, tout en sachant qu'il y a des caméras dans les couloirs et que tu pourrais te faire attraper à n'importe quel moment ?

\- Exactement ! Le problème c'est que-

Le blond s'arrêta dans son discours en se rendant compte de sa bourde. Il fixa Tsubasa d'un air légèrement horrifié. L'argenté lui jeta un regard qui signifiait « Je savais que tu n'avais pas pris en compte les caméras ».

\- Ne dis rien, je vais m'en occuper, soupira Tsubasa. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

\- Des miracles évidemment ! Attends de voir ce que je vais découvrir derrière cette porte, ricana Yu.

\- Ah oui ? Tu penses trouver quoi exactement ? Une montagne de sucreries peut-être ?

\- Bah je sais pas mais c'est l'occasion de le découvrir ! N'empêche que ce serait cool de trouver du sucre. T'es sûr que tu veux pas venir ?

Le plus âgé hésita un instant. Il est vrai que cette petite chasse au trésor inconnu avait l'air beaucoup plus alléchante qu'une montagne de feuilles à étudier et à classer. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de désobéir. Et pourtant, la malice dans les yeux de l'enfant semblait l'appeler.

\- J'imagine qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille tes bêtises, se résigna-t-il.

Le possesseur de Libra lui sauta littéralement dessus et son rire plein de joie résonna jusque dans le couloir adjacent.

\- Oh merci Tsubi t'es super génial ! Tu vas voir, on va trouver des trucs super intéressants sur Doji, ça va être trop drôle haha !

\- Mais oui mais oui, allez lève-toi s'il te plaît. Je m'occupe des caméras et je t'aide à ouvrir la porte.

Il se donna une claque mentale. Dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer au juste ?

* * *

Des étagères bien rangées, un canapé en cuir, un sol impeccable, des couleurs plutôt classiques et un parfait bureau en acajou avec une pile de dossiers classés par ordre alphabétique et un petit cactus. En somme, c'était un bureau plus que normal. On ne remarquait aucune trace d'imperfection qui témoignerait d'un éventuel secret au sujet de Doji.

\- Bon, il nous reste à peu près 40 minutes pour trouver quelque chose. On a largement le temps, allez c'est parti ! s'écria Yu. Il semblait que l'apparence de ce bureau plus que banal ne l'ait pas du tout découragé dans sa quête.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne compte pas t'aider. Je fais juste acte de présence histoire de m'assurer que tu ne fasses pas de gros dégâts, lança Tsubasa d'une voix ferme.

\- Tu sais vraiment pas ce que tu rates, j'te le dis. T'es vraiment nul !

\- Faudrait savoir, répondit l'argenté en levant les yeux au ciel. Il prit place sur le canapé, un livre de poche en main pendant que le blond s'affaira à la tâche.

Yu commença par les étagères qui semblaient dissimuler quelque chose selon lui. Elles étaient beaucoup trop ordonnées pour ne rien cacher. Il saisit un dossier au hasard et commença à le feuilleter. Beyblade… puissants bladeurs… Kyoya Tategami… Gingka Hagane… _informations personnelles ?_ Tiens ? Cela ne concernait pas Doji mais cette partie pourrait déjà le divertir un peu. En revanche, s'il voulait avoir assez de temps pour découvrir le vrai visage de Doji, il allait devoir lire en diagonale.

\- Bah ça alors !

Tsubasa quitta son livre des yeux pour regarder ce qui avait captivé l'attention du plus jeune.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui ! Tu savais que Gingka allait aux toilettes tous les jours à exactement 14h09 ?

L'expression de Tsubasa était indescriptible à cet instant. Il était coincé entre la confusion, la gêne et l'exaspération. Il passa une de ses mains sur son visage.

\- Mais enfin qui a besoin de savoir ça ?

\- Doji apparemment, Yu haussa les épaules. Il a vraiment un problème au niveau du ciboulot lui ! Je veux même pas savoir comment il a obtenu cette information…

Les deux bladeurs se fixèrent en réprimant un frisson d'horreur. Quel genre de personnage était réellement Doji ? Cachait-il autre chose en dehors de son attitude de stalker ?

Yu se remit donc au travail et fouina un peu plus en profondeur. Après une dizaine de minutes, il avait réussi à trouver un carton rempli de bouteilles de jus d'orange derrière une rangée de livres. Il se servirait bien un verre, tiens ! Malgré cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point cette étagère était profonde. Peut-être qu'elle cachait une entrée secrète qui menait à une salle dont il n'avait pas connaissance, qui sait. Il posa le carton au sol, non sans difficulté, quand il remarqua qu'au milieu des bouteilles trainait un petit papier sur lequel on avait écrit un mot avec délicatesse. Yu le lut à voix haute.

\- « Savoure-moi quand tu te sentiras au plus bas, je saurai te désaltérer et te rendre ta joie, signé ton jus d'orange chéri, cœur cœur cœur, dessin d'orange qui fait un clin d'œil… » Hein ?

\- Pardon ? s'écria Tsubasa qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

\- Beurk il est trop bizarre Doji ! Il se fait draguer par du jus d'orange, tu veux croire ça ? fit Yu avec une expression répugnée.

\- Honnêtement je préfère ne pas y penser… Mais à mon avis, ton idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Ce Doji n'est vraiment pas net.

\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit !

Tsubasa et Yu étaient déjà au courant de l'affection de leur supérieur pour le jus d'orange mais ils étaient loin de penser que ça allait jusque là. C'était… légèrement inquiétant. Tout compte fait, Yu n'avait plus très soif.

Ayant dépouillé l'étagère des secrets qu'elle renfermait, Yu n'avait visiblement plus d'endroit où chercher. Pas d'entrée secrète comme dans les films, quelle déception. Il souffla bruyamment et s'installa sur le fauteuil roulant derrière le bureau, les bras croisés. C'était déjà fini ? Il lui restait au moins une bonne demi heure. Qu'allait-il faire pendant tout ce temps ? Et pendant le reste de l'après-midi ?

\- Je m'ennuie !

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Non. J'ai déjà tout fouillé… y'a plus rien à trouver, bouda Yu.

\- Cherche encore, tu baisses trop vite les bras. Et laisse moi finir mon bouquin en paix s'il te plaît.

L'argenté avait raison. Non, il ne devrait pas être aussi pessimiste. Il devrait prendre du recul. Il avait forcément oublié un endroit ! Le blond fit alors pivoter le fauteuil puis s'arrêta net lorsqu'il avisa le cactus qui se reflétait sur la fenêtre. Il le prit entre sa petite main avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tsubasa, fit il en mimant une voix plus grave, Aimes-tu les cactus ?

\- Yu, pose ce cactus.

\- Tsubasa ! Tu ne saisis donc pas la sensibilité de ce cactus ? Oh, j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas fait pour la Nébuleuse Noire, misère… poursuit Yu d'un air dramatique.

\- C'est quoi ce cirque encore ? L'argenté se permit un mince sourire face à cette scène.

\- Voyons je suis Doji, ton patron ! Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? Yu agita le cactus en direction de Tsubasa.

\- Voyez vous ça ! Allez pose moi ça, tu vas te piquer.

\- Oh ! Le cactus ! Il reprit sa voix normale.

\- Oui le cactus, je t'ai dit de le poser, fit l'argenté fermement.

\- Non non tu comprends pas ! _Le cactus ! _

_\- _Je ne comprends rien en effet, pose moi ça tout de suite allez !

\- Mais Doji déteste ça non ? Pourquoi il en parle tout le temps ? Et pourquoi il en a un ? T'as jamais remarqué qu'il à l'air de vanter les mérites du cactus et que juste après il maudit le cactus ? C'est trop bizarre ! T'es pas d'accord ? Tu crois qu'il cache quelque chose là-dessus ?

\- Yu tu-

\- Non ! Ne dis rien, je sais ! Donne moi une idée ! Il est où son secret sur les cactus ? Y'en a forcément un !

Tsubasa se leva et secoua Yu par les épaules pour calmer son flux de questions anormalement rapide. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois…. une véritable pile électrique.

\- Commence par te calmer, on verra après. Et parle moi sur un autre ton.

Le plus jeune prit une grande inspiration, il expira et s'excusa auprès de Tsubasa.

\- Ce n'est rien. Écoute, je n'en ai sincèrement aucune idée. Il n'y a peut-être rien en réalité ?

\- Mais Tsubi c'est beaucoup trop gros pour qu'il n'y ait rien ! Il soupira quand soudain, quelque chose de volumineux attira son attention.

C'était très volumineux. Son regard brillant alternait entre les tiroirs du bureau et Tsubasa. Ce dernier hocha la tête comme pour l'encourager à fouiller. Yu ouvra le premier, sans succès. Il réprima un air déçu avant de poursuivre avec le deuxième. Vide. Il allait le refermer quand il constata que pour un tiroir vide, il était aussi lourd que le premier tiroir qui lui était plein de factures empilées. Étrange. Il mit sa main au fond et tapa le bois qui s'y trouvait avant de le voir tomber encore plus bas.

\- Hey mais c'est un tiroir à double fond ça ! réalisa Yu.

Il s'empressa de retirer le fond et y trouva un album vert assez vieux marqué par le symbole de la Nébuleuse Noire sur la couverture. Il s'en empara sous les yeux curieux de Tsubasa qui s'était penché pour mieux voir.

\- « Très cher cactus » ? Bizarre comme titre. Mais c'est forcément ça ! Pas vrai Tsubi ?

\- Ouvre-le tu verras.

Il s'exécuta et à la seconde où il posa ses yeux sur la première page, il se dit qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier son contenu. Des photos, probablement une centaine de photos légendées étaient collées dans ce carnet. Mais ce n'étaient pas des photos ordinaires que l'on prenait lorsque l'on partait en voyage, non. Sur chacune de ces photos figuraient un cactus, petit ou grand, très visible ou non, il était là, le cactus.

\- « Mars 1980 » commença Yu. « Je jouais le prince dans une pièce de théâtre mais je me suis blessé la veille. On m'a remplacé par un vulgaire petit garçon et j'ai dû jouer le cactus. Je n'étais qu'une partie du décor, quelle humiliation me direz vous. Mais le nouveau prince est mort transpercé par mes épines. Je suis puissant, je suis le cactus. »

La photo illustrait Doji enfant en costume de cactus, la mine faussement renfrognée. Mais dans son regard, on y décelait un air à la fois fier et vengeur. Un véritable petit diablotin.

\- Haha ! Regarde Tsubi il a l'air tellement ridicule là-dedans, se moqua Yu.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très flatteur comme costume, rigola Tsubasa à son tour.

\- Et t'as vu sa tête ? C'est qui le Doji maléfique et boudeur ? C'est qui c'est qui ? C'est toi ! Yu pointa le visage rond et enfantin de son patron.

\- Tourne la page et arrête ça, je vais m'étouffer avec tes bêtises.

Page suivante, encore un Doji jeune mais qui fusille un cactus du regard, au beau milieu du désert de l'Arizona. Selon la légende de la photo, il ne supportait pas l'air arrogant de ce cactus qui se permettait de le dépasser en taille. Lui seul était le véritable cactus. Les rires des deux bladeurs résonnaient dans le bureau au fur et à mesure qu'ils feuilletaient cet album photo. Un peu plus loin dans l'album était collée une photo de Doji avec quelques années en plus, qui s'était piqué le doigt sur un cactus.

\- « Juillet 1994 » poursuit l'argenté, « Il m'a eu. Il a eu mon sang. Lui que je croyais être le reflet de ma personnalité, il serait en réalité dangereux avec un désir d'acquérir plus de puissance ? Je l'aime, je le déteste. » Il a vraiment une case en moins.

\- C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? Il est carrément zinzin oui !

Ils décidèrent de poursuivre cette aventure en feuilletant plus loin et ils firent face à une image un peu troublante. Un tissu blanc parsemé de motifs cactus çà et là.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Yu en tournant la tête pour essayer de comprendre la photo.

\- On dirait un… un caleçon ? Oui c'est bien un caleçon… Euh tu es sûr de vouloir lire Yu ? fit Tsubasa un peu hésitant.

\- Oh on n'est pas à ça près hein. Plus rien ne peut me choquer après la photo de la chambre de Doji recouverte de trucs en lien avec les cactus. C'était tellement moche ! À quoi pensait sa maman ?

\- Bon.. il laissa Yu lire.

D'après le petit texte, sa mère lui avait offert ce sous vêtement en voyant à quel point son fils avait l'air d'aimer les cactus. Malheureusement, un camarade de classe a eu la brillante idée de lui abaisser son pantalon dans la cour de récréation.

« Ils pointaient du doigt mes jolis cactus en riant. De ridicules cactus vus sous cet angle, mais ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils s'attaquaient. Le cactus était féroce sous cette apparence inoffensive. Mais personne ne le voyait sauf moi. Misérable cactus, je te hais. Caleçon, tu ne reverras ni le jour, ni mon postérieur. Seul moi connaitrai la véritable puissance du cactus. _Ma_ véritable puissance. »

Tsubasa et Yu se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

\- On arrête là, firent-ils en chœur.

* * *

\- Tsubasa… j'arrive pas à dormir, geignit Yu.

L'argenté s'arrêta de taper sur son clavier pour observer Yu. Celui-ci essayait de faire une sieste sur le fauteuil près de son bureau, sans succès.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- C'est Doji il me fait trop flipper, je peux plus le regarder comme avant depuis que je sais qu'il est mentalement en couple avec du jus d'orange, répondit Yu d'un air traumatisé, ce qui fit glousser Tsubasa.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, cet évènement ne semblait pas vouloir quitter l'esprit du cadet.

\- C'est juste ça qui te choque ? Je te rappelle qu'il se prend pour un cactus aussi.

\- Oh pitié ne m'en parle pas, j'en fais des cauchemars !

\- Ça t'apprendra à être trop curieux. Dors maintenant.

Il allongea le plus jeune sur ses jambes et continua son travail. Avec cette petite aventure, il n'avait pas terminé d'étudier cette montagne de feuilles et il était donc en retard. Il se concentra à nouveau et pianota rapidement sur son clavier, sous le regard discret de Yu. Il observait Tsubasa pendant que celui-ci travaillait, l'air impassible. Voilà un air qui devait cacher quelque chose. Et s'il fouillait dans son bureau à lui aussi ?

* * *

**FIN**

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ^^ et sur ce, à la prochaine ! J'éviterai de poster le siècle prochain cette fois x)


End file.
